Miraculous Tales
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: All of the classic and famous fairy tales and some Disney movies *Wink, wink* rewritten with a miraculous twist!
1. Little Red Riding Bug

**A/N: So in my English class we were learning about fractured fairy tales, so I got this idea! Basically, I'll be writing famous fairy tales, but with a miraculous twist and some with dark endings. However not all.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and if you want me to continue or have a suggestion for the next story, just say so I reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Marinette sighed as she walked along the path that lead to her friend Alya's home. The two and their other friends had decided to have a day of fun at her home and Marinette was assigned with the snacks. Alya lived across town and the quickest route was through the forest, which her parents forbid her to go through.

She had now reached the crossroads, where the path to the woods met with the path through town. The teen hesitated as she wondered about going through the woods or not. She would be going against her parents' words, but then again she had an old friend to visit.

Her decision made, the bluenette pulled the hood of her red, ladybug spotted riding cloak up, and took in a deep breath as she stepped towards the woods.

**...0o0...**

Marinette felt the shade of the trees immediately, sighing as she was removed from the summer heat. A cool breeze rushed by and the teen removed her hood instantly, so she could feel it caress her cheeks.

She continued to walk onwards, until she felt a presence behind her. But the presence didn't make her feel fear or terror, it made her feel warm and welcome. Especially since the person behind that presence was a friend.

"Howls it going?" She heard his voice and turned to find a blonde grinning at her.

The blonde was dressed in a simple blue shirt and black pants, a black riding cloak with fur trim over his shoulders. He had golden blond hair with velvet black cat ears sticking out and bright green eyes. His hands had black gloves on and she instantly recognised him.

"Haven't I told you not to say puns anymore?" She smirked.

"Haven't your parents told you not to come into the woods?" He replied the grin still on his face.

"Silly Kitty!" She shook her head, "If I didn't come through here, you wouldn't get any of these."

She then produced a croissant from her basket and passed it to the blonde, "You're lucky I could sneak one this time."

"Thanks, princess," He took the treat, happy to know he had a friend, "Is everyone in town still afraid of me?"

"Sadly, yes," She sighed as she sat on a nearby log, "But Alya and Nino aren't. Neither am I."

The blonde gave a sad smile before thinking about the time, "Speaking of Alya and Nino, shouldn't you be meeting them?"

"I should!" The bluenette nearly face palmed at her absent mindedness, "Why am I always late?"

"I know a shortcut," The blonde chuckled.

The two then walked side by side through the woods. Talking and sharing bits and pieces of news and information they'd learnt over the past few days. All too soon, they'd reached the edge. The border to where the blonde could go.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Chat," She hugged him and he hugged her back, "I promise."

"I'll be waiting," He smiled.

A gunshot was then heard and the two froze, knowing all too well what it was.

"Did you hear that?" The bluenette asked, her features showing panic.

The blonde nodded, "I'd better go before the huntsman catches up!"

A funny feeling then brewed in the teen's stomach and her face paled. Something didn't seem right. She could sense it.

The blonde began to run in the opposite direction, moving swiftly so as to not get caught. Marinette's heart leaped to her throat as she sprinted behind him, hoping to catch him in time.

"Chat!" She called as she ran, "Chat Noir! Adrien?!"

Her legs ached and her lungs burned but she continued to press forward, hoping to catch him in time. By now her cheeks were scarlet and her riding hood trailed behind her as the woods descended into silence. Not a single bird sang.

The bluenette froze as she felt a shiver traverse her spine. She'd never felt like this before; the woods were often welcoming and warm not lonely and cold. She looked about herself and noticed that she was lost. She had never seen any of the trees or rocks in this area and it only made her nerves worsen.

The silence continued and the bluenette could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. Her pants came out as the only other sound for miles around. She then spotted a flicker of movement to her left.

"Chat?" She called out and then a second gunshot was heard.

It wasn't too far off and all that her mind was thinking was to see what had happened, to see if Chat was ok, to see if the huntsman had...She shook her head as tears threatened to spill from her ocean blue eyes.

Her legs were throbbing and her heart ached as the bluenette ran and ran, not caring about getting even more lost until she spotted him. The first thing she noticed was his blonde hair. She could spot his cat ears sticking out and smiled at the familiar sight. But that smile faded when she saw the huntsman's son, Nathaniel, approach.

Acting instinctively, the bluenette rushed towards her friend, aiming to protect him. But she'd come too late. In a split second, another shot was fired and her friend dropped to the ground, his body lifeless.

"Adrien!" She cried as was by his side rocking his lifeless form, "Look what you've done!"

The boy froze and looked at the girl as if she was crazy, "I believe i just saved you from that wolf."

"You didn't he was my friend!" The girl cried as she hugged him.

"Your friend?" The boy scoffed, "I'm pretty sure he was pretending so he could eat you."

"Chat would do no such thing," She looked at him, a sad smile on her face as a tear fell.

"He's a monster!" The boy fumed.

"You're a monster!" The girl replied, her rage engulfing her sadness, "You killed him and he didn't do anything to harm anyone!"

"You support him don't you?" He raised a brow, his superstitious side taking over, "That means you're a witch!"

"I'm not a witch!" Her face was red, "I just see the innocence in others! And he was innocent!"

But nothing could save the girl from her fate. Soon the whole of town was at the scene and she was put on trial.

**...0o0...**

Marinette was at the lake, standing in front of the whole town. Her wrists were bound and so were her ankles. She was dressed in her riding cloak and a simple white shirt and brown skirt.

Her eyes lacked emotion and the once joyful face she had was gone. Both Alya and Nino had tried to convince everyone that she wasn't a witch, but the damage was already done. Nathaniel's family were well respected and so she had no chance of not being trailed.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Andre Bourgeois, the town's mayor, spoke, "You have been convicted of witchcraft and treason by going against the people. How do you plead?"

The town's attention was turned to the girl and she remained silent, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Her tears are proof of guilt," A person spoke.

"She must be a witch!" Another yelled.

"I'm innocent," The girl spoke, "And so was Adrien. Nathaniel killed him for no reason!"

The town was silent before looking at her with saddened eyes. They'd had such high hopes for the baker's daughter and now she had thrown it all away.

"Throw her in," The mayor ordered, "If she's truly a witch, she'll float."

"Yes sir," Two men nodded and lifted the girl, before throwing her into the freezing waters below.

Marinette immediately reacted to the cold water coming into contact with her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that she was underwater, her air limited. She looked at her wrists, then her ankles and spotted that they were bound.

Thinking quickly, she untied the rope around her ankles and nodded in relief that she had some chance of getting air. By now her lungs were starting to crave air and her features showed slight panic. But she didn't give up, she still had a chance. She then looked at her hands and spotted that she could try and untie the rope.

Working as quickly as possible, she untied the rope and began to surface.

**...0o0...**

All of the town waited above the lake, anticipating what would happen to the teen. So far she had been underwater for a while, but they could tell that she was still alive from the slight flickers of movement they could spot.

The girl's parents and friends didn't look at the lake, instead they spoke with each other all concerned.

"She'll die either way," Her mother cried, "If only she didn't go into the woods!"

"No, I'm to blame Mrs Dupain," Alya sighed, "I should've told her to come to mine."

"It's just a shame that it's come to this," Nino sighed, "I mean, aren't they all overreacting."

"Well, with the Kurtzbergs, everything's exaggerated," Tom sighed, "At least Marinette will get to see Adrien again."

They all nodded in a solemn silence, all of them knowing she was going to die.

**..0o0...**

The bluenette gasped as she surfaced, spluttering as water came into her mouth. She could barely swim, yet alone float and the people could spot that. Yet they did nothing.

"What are you waiting for?!" Alya yelled, "Help her!"

But they didn't do anything as the bluenette struggled to keep on the surface. Her clothes were dragging her downwards and her limbs were tired. By now, she felt like giving up.

"Do something!" Nino called out, "She's going to drown!"

It was then, Marinette felt a piercing pain to her skull and was submerged under the water.


	2. The Little Mer-Bug

**A/N: So I didn't know if you guys meant to continue Little Red Riding Bug or not, so I've done this story. However, I will continue it if that's what you guys meant. This one'll probably be a lot longer since I put some scenes from the Disney movie in it as well, which were kinda pointless but whatever! (This is actually really long like 6900-7400 words long). I also got a little bored towards the end so...heh.**

**I really didn't expect so many of you guys to want a part two, so thanks for all the support. Also, if you have any other suggestions don't be shy to share them!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. (This isn't a fractured fairy tale version more an au/ straight up copy of Disney movie. Don't ask why).**

* * *

It started off as a clear day perfect for sailing. There was a fresh sea breeze, a nice salty scent and a clear sky. But now the sky was cloudy and it looked as if a storm was brewing, yet the prince on board the ship stayed optimistic. After all it was the only real sense of freedom he got.

"Isn't this great?" He remarked, his dog, Plagg, beside him, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. Perfect day to be at sea!"

He looked over to the older nobleman, Mr Bourgeois, who was leaning over the side, as he suffered sea sickness. His face was green yet he agreed with the blonde.

"Ah yes, delightful, " He then leaned over the edge again as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea," A sailor who was pulling a rope connected to the mast smiled, "King Triton must be in a friendly type mood."

"King Triton?" The prince asked, intrigued, as he helped the sailor.

"Why he ruler of the mer-people lad," Another sailor remarked, "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Mer-people," Mr Bourgeois scoffed, "Adrien pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"Ay, but it ain't nonsense," The second sailor approached the man a fish in hand, "It's the truth! I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean they live-ah!"

The fish managed to escape his grasp and it dove back into the waters below. It sighed before swimming towards the underwater kingdom of Atlantica.

* * *

All of the people and creatures of the sea gathered to see the latest act the King's daughters had come up with.

Nino, the king's adviser, was already at his position ready to conduct the kwamis, a famous marine band, to play the opening song. He then gestured and they began to play a song as three clam shells emerged.

The one in the centre opened first, revealing two of the king's daughters, followed by the other two. They began to sing and introduced themselves as the final clam shell appeared. But when it opened she was missing.

"Marinette!" He father boomed.

Marinette was with her friend, Tikki, a red and black spotted fish. They were on the outskirts of Atlantica looking for more things at a shipwreck the young mermaid frequently visited.

"Marinette! Wait for me!" Tikki called, swimming up to her friend.

"Tikki!" She beckoned, "Hurry up!"

The small fish huffed as she swam her way to the mast the mermaid was holding onto, "You know I can't swim that fast!"

"There it is," She smiled at her friend as she pointed at the shipwreck, "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah..sure it's-it's great," Tikki tried to smile but she felt a little queasy, "Now let's get out of here."

She turned to leave when Marinette grabbed her tail fin, "You're not getting cold fins now are you?"

The mermaid then swam forwards her light pink tail moving with ease. She released the fish, who sighed before coming up with something to say.

"Who me?" She asked, "No way! It's just..uh..it looks damp in there. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah I got this cough."

The fish caught up with her friend as they were feet away from the shipwreck and proceeded to fake cough, making the mermaid give her a knowing look.

"Alright," She whispered, "I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks."

"Ok," The fish whispered back, "Yeah, you go and I'll stay and- WHAT SHARKS! Marinette!"

The fish followed the mermaid through a window and struggled as she got stuck, "Marinette! I'm stuck!"

The mermaid chuckled as she looked behind her shoulder, before helping the fish.

"Oh, Tikki," She tried to pull the fish free.

"Do you think there might be sharks around here?" She whispered.

"Tikki, don't be such a guppy," The female chuckled.

"I'm not a guppy," The fish pouted as they finally managed to squeeze her inside.

The two then proceeded to swim through the hull of the ship. Marinette swam ahead, ready to collect new things when Tikki swam behind trying to focus on not being frightened so easily. She had nearly succeeded when she saw the skeleton of an ex-crew member and immediately panicked, swimming into Marinette's arms. The little red and black fish was shivering all over as the mermaid hugged it.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Y-yes, I'm ok," The fish replied.

But the mermaid's attention was soon caught by a new object, a fork glimmering in the light.

"Oh my gosh!" She let go of the fish and picked it up, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool!" Tikki caught up with her and looked at the fork as well, "But..uh. What is it?"

"I don't know," The mermaid shrugged, "But I bet Luka will."

A shark then swam past and Tikki immediately cowered, while Marinette swam off to look for more things.

"What was that?" She looked about herself before swimming after the curious female, "Did you hear something?"

"I wonder what this one is?" The mermaid spoke to herself as she picked up a pipe.

"Marinette!" Panic was now etched into the small creature's features.

"Tikki," The mermaid shook her head, "Nothing's going to happen."

The fish gradually turned around to see the wicked grin of a shark through the glass.

"Shark!" The fish immediately swam away from the window as it came crashing in bumping into every wall as it tried to chomp on the fish.

Tikki swam into Marinette's arms and she began to swim up to a higher level of the ship. They were almost at the way they came in, when the shark burst through the wooden floor.

It began to chomp along the floor as the two traveled in the opposite direction. They were almost there, when Marinette's bag full of all her discoveries was caught on a loose board close to where the shark was.

Determined to escape with her things, the mermaid grabbed her bag and swam upwards through a small gap. The shark followed and crashed through the boards, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

"Oh no!" Tikki cried out as they approached the window.

She was once again stuck, and the mermaid frantically pushed against her until they both managed to squeeze out. But the shark decided to follow. It chased them around the main mast of the ship, until Tikki had managed to hit her head on a wooden beam.

Dazed, the fish began to fall into the depths of the ocean. The shark rushed after the fish and so did the mermaid, dropping her bag as she did so. She swam down to an anchor and waited for the fish to fall, catching her in her arms. The shark the glared at the mermaid before giving chase. It ended up getting stuck in the anchor.

The mermaid smiled as she retrieved her bag and Tikki blew a raspberry at the shark.

"You big bully!" She yelled and it growled at her, making her hurry to catch up with the mermaid. The two then swam up to the surface to meet Luka.

* * *

It was a few hours after Marinette had gone to the surface to see Luka, who told her that the object she found was a dinglehopper. Her father had yelled at her for missing the celebration as well as going to the surface despite his and Nino's warnings. Yet, she knew he didn't mean to be hard on her. He was just looking out for her best interests.

Right now, she was with Tikki and Nino and they'd all decided to go to the surface. Well, not all of them, but Nino came along to watch the other two. They were watching a lone ship light fireworks over the ocean and she couldn't help but swim closer.

"Marinette!" Nino called, "Come back here! It's too dangerous!"

The mermaid didn't notice and scaled the ship so she could see the deck from a small gap.

She could see men dancing and playing music, all of them having a good time. But what caught her attention was the dog that kept scampering about as if he was looking for something. He suddenly sniffed and then began to travel towards where the mermaid was hidden, startling her. She gasped as he approached. He looked at her and licked against her cheek, not caring if she was wet.

"Plagg!" A male voice called and the dog bounded off towards the voice.

The mermaid smiled as she spotted a young man with the dog. He looked so playful and carefree and it caught her immediately. The mermaid smiled and drifted into her own thoughts when a voice broke it.

"Marinette!" Luka smiled as he swooped down, "Quite a show, eh?"

"Luka, shhh!" She playfully slapped him, "They'll hear you."

"Ooh," He smiled, "I got ya, I got ya."

"I've never seen a human this close before," She spoke her gaze still fixed on the man, "Oh..he's very handsome isn't he?"

"Oh no, he looks very hairy and kinda slobbery to me," The bird spoke looking at the dog.

"Not that one!" She giggled, "The one playing the snarfblab."

The seagull was about to look, when the prince's bodyguard stepped forward.

"Silence! Silence!" The man spoke, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Adrien with a very expensive, very exquisite and very large birthday present."

"Oh, Bourgeois," The male laughed, "You old beanpole you shouldn't have!"

"I know," The older male spoke, "Happy birthday."

A sailor then revealed the gift to be a giant silver statue of the prince. He raised a brow.

"Gee, Bourgeois," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's um-it's..it's really something."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself," The man spoke proudly, "Of course I had hoped it would've been a wedding present."

"Oh come on!" He sighed before going over to where Marinette was hiding, "You're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of glowering are you?"

"Oh, Adrien it isn't me alone," The older man spoke, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Oh she'd out there somewhere," The blonde spoke looking out into the sea, "I just- I just haven't found her yet."

"Oh perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough," The older man replied slightly sour. The mermaid hiding below, however, smiled at his words.

"Oh believe me, when I find her I'll know," The prince smiled, "Without a doubt, it would just BAM, hit me like lightening."

Suddenly, a deafening thud clap was heard and a flash of light appeared. The sky darkened and clouds began to gather. A cold wind blew and everyone on board shared the same expression.

"Hurricane a coming!" A sailor yelled from the crow's nest.

All of the men then ran to their stations, ready to try and survive the beast known as a hurricane. Wind howled and rain showered yet they continued on.

Luka was clinging onto a rope, while Nino and Tikki tried to swim towards the ship.

"Tough winds," Luka tried to cling onto the rope, "Oh no!"

He then got swept into the rapid winds of the hurricane and was carried away. The men on the ship weren't doing much better and were struggling against the water coming on deck and and the winds threatening to sweep them into the stormy waters below.

Adrien had managed to grab the wheel and had veered the ship to the left, causing Marinette to drop into the waters below. She swam underneath the ship and resurfaced on the other side, where she spotted a bolt of lightening strike the ship, setting the sail on fire. The female gasped as all the men on board spotted the rocks ahead, unable to steer due to the sail.

The ship crashed almost instantly and all of the men were thrown overboard. They all managed to get into the dingy and were about to leave, when they all heard a dog bark.

Plagg was surrounded by flames and barked for his life at the men on the boat. Acting fast, Adrien swam towards the ship, climbing onto the blazing mess. The mast snapped in two and fell towards him, causing him to jump out of the way.

"Jump Plagg!" He held his arms out, ready to catch the dog.

The dog jumped and landed in his arms. The blonde then began to head towards the edge of the deck, when his foot got stuck in a hole. Plagg flew from his arms and into the water, while the blonde struggled to get his foot loose. The fire began to build up and send pieces of the sails and masts to the deck, creating large holes.

"Adrien!" Mr Bourgeois called out.

The fire continued to spread and in a split second caught onto the gunpowder. The boat blew up, crashing into the waters below.

Marinette acted fast, knowing that there was someone who needed to be saved. The young mermaid swam towards the wreckage looking for the blonde. She searched through rope, sails and barrels but couldn't find him until she spotted the young man sinking into the ocean's depths.

The mermaid dived down, her tail shimmering in the flames' light. Using all of her strength, Marinette brought the man to the surface and dragged him back to the shore.

* * *

The storm had calmed and the sound of seagulls could be heard. The young mermaid looked at the prince her features etched with concern.

"Is he dead?" She asked as Luka swooped down.

"It's hard to say," The seagull sighed as he looked at the man.

He placed the blonde's foot to his ear, "Oh..I- I can't make out a heart beat."

Adrien exhaled and the mermaid smiled.

"No look!" She smiled placing a hand to his cheek, "He's breathing! He's so beautiful..."

She began to lament about what she'd give to be in the human world with him, doing every thing that a normal person would do.

As she sang, the sea washed up Nino and Tikki. Both were dazed but Nino's jaw immediately dropped as he saw the scene before him. Luka gently closed it and joined him to watch the scene. The sun began to shine and Adrien began to regain his consciousness, wrapping his hand around hers.

He heard her singing and could just about make out her kind features. He knew immediately she was the one, like he said he would to his bodyguard.

The moment was broken when Plagg began to bark and startled Marinette. Fearing her discovery, the mermaid dove back into the water, leaving the confused prince behind.

The nobleman soon found him and began to help him back to the castle, while Plagg barked at the direction Marinette, Tikki and Nino were hiding in.

"Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened," The crab spoke, "That way the sea king won't know. I won't tell him, you won't tell him. And I'll still be in one piece."

However he wasn't heard by Marinette she was stuck in her own world and she knew that one day, she'd be part of their world.

* * *

Marinette lay in her destroyed grotto weeping as she thought about what just happened. Her father had just caught her marveling at the human world and told her that she'd lost her senses. He then proceeded to destroy her grotto, however when he left he didn't seem to have felt any better in fact, he seemed to have felt worse.

The mermaid wept her heart out as Hawkmoth's two eels, Nathalie and Chloe, slunk their way in. They knew that this was a chance to aid their master.

"Poor child," One of them spoke in a soft voice, "Poor, sweet child. She has a very serious problem."

The two creatures snaked their way around her, swimming in circles.

"If only there was something we could do," The other smirked as they continued to circle her.

"But there is something," The first one spoke, its voice quiet.

"Who- who are you?" The mermaid sniffed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be scared," The second one approached her.

"We represent someone who can help you," The first one smiled as the second one went around the mermaid.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true," The second added as the first went around her.

"Just imagine," Both spoke intertwining with each other.

"You and your prince," Nathalie smirked.

"Together forever," Both spoke in unison.

"I don't understand," Marinette shook her head as she backed away from the two snake-like creatures.

"Hawkmoth," Chloe whispered, "Has great powers."

"The sea worelock?" Marinette gasped slightly as she placed a hand to her chest, "Why that's- uh- I couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself," Chloe spoke as the swam off.

"It was only a suggestion," Nathalie added before she sent a fragment of the prince's statue towards the mermaid.

The mermaid picked it up and began to trace over the features. She was conflicted on what to do, especially since she desired to be on land.

"Wait!" She called out to the two.

"_Yes_?" They both spoke as they turned to face her.

"I'll go," The female spoke and they both smirked.

* * *

The two eels lea the young mermaid to a coral structure shaped a lot like a marine animal's remains. The mermaid hesitated as she looked at the structure. It didn't seem like the best idea right now.

"This way," The two creatures spoke.

The mermaid followed and gasped as she spotted hundreds of tiny polyps. They grabbed on the mermaid's tail telling her not to go any further, yet she managed to yank herself free.

"Come in, come in," His voice boomed, "My child. You mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

The male then swam towards a bookshelf where he rummaged through the books.

"Now then," He spoke pulling out a book and placing it back, "You're here because you have a thing for this human. This- uh- prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch, isn't he?"

The man laughed as he took out another book, "Well, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?" Marinette asked her features uncertain.

The male then went on to say how he'd been given a bad name in the past, but he'd changed. Now he helped the miserable, the lonely and depressed to have a happy ending. He was no longer in the dark side. However he did also mention that if you didn't meet the deadline, then he'd collect his payment.

"Now, here's the deal," The male smirked, "I will make you a potion that will make you a human for three days. Got it? Three days. But this...this is important."

He then approached his cauldron, "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear Princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you, not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the third day, then you'll remain human permanently."

The mermaid smiled at the male's words as she watched the apparitions in his cauldron.

"But if he doesn't," The male spoke, "You'll turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me."

"No Marinette don't do it!" Nino spoke out, only to get him and Tikki shushed by Nathalie and Chloe.

"Have we got a deal?" Hawkmoth spoke, gathering Marinette's attention again.

"If I become human," She spoke, "I'll never see my father or sisters again."

"Yes, but you'll have your man," The villain spoke, "Life full of tough choices. Oh and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have anything," The mermaid began.

"I'm not asking much," Hawkmoth continued, "Just a token, really, a trifle. You'd never really miss it. What I want from you is...your voice."

"My voice?" Marinette subconsciously grasped her throat.

"You've got it," The male shrugged, "No more talking, singing. Zip!"

"But without my voice how can I-"

The male then went on to explain how human men didn't like women who talked a lot. He lied about them liking silent women and how her pretty face and the use of body language could assist her.

Then through his excessive talking, he managed to manipulate the mermaid into signing his contract.

* * *

Marinette ended up on the sea shore with nothing on her body. She was completely naked and the creatures could see that. Luka had helped by finding a sail and telling her to cover her body with that. Right now, the mermaid was showing her friends when she heard a familiar dog bark. Nino hid in the fabric, while Tikki and Luka took cover.

All too quickly, Plagg bounded around the corner chasing the girl as she ran around a rock before eventually climbing on top of it. He ended up licking her cheek, making her smile, before a voice called him.

"Plagg!" Adrien's voice called and the dog bounded towards him, "Quiet Plagg. What's gotten into you?"

He then spotted the girl on the rocks, "Oh..Oh I see."

"Are you ok, miss?" Adrien asked as he went to pet Plagg, "I'm sorry if the knucklehead scared you, he's harmless really."

He chuckled as Marinette leaned over to get a closer look.

"You seem really familiar," He spoke, "Have I met you before?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"I knew it! You're the one," He exclaimed, "What's your name?"

_"Marinette," _She mouthed before her face darkened and she clutched her throat.

"What is it?" He asked seeing her dismay.

She tapped her throat and he understood immediately.

"You can't speak," He spoke and she shook her head, "Oh...then you couldn't be who I thought."

Plagg huffed in annoyance and so did Marinette before she looked back at him and got an idea. She tried to sign something as he tried to guess until she fell off and he caught her.

"Whoa, whoa! Careful, easy," He spoke as he settled her on her feet.

They were both at eye level and her face showed a little pain.

"You must've really been through something," He spoke, "Come on, I'll help you."

He began to guide her towards the castle and she smiled back at Tikki and Luka, who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Marinette was on a boat with Adrien. It had been a day since she'd arrived at the castle and she had learnt a lot about the human world.

Right now they were just drifting along, but what caught her attention was Nino scuttling about with the kwamis.

"Percussion," He spoke.

The drums and other percussion instruments began.

"Strings," The strings began.

"Wind," More instruments joined.

"Words," He smiled before starting to sing.

Marinette glared at the crab as he sang directly into Adrien's ear.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

She simply shook her head, a smile on her face.

She began to play with her hair, knowing that her time would be up the next day. Adrien smiled at her and she smiled back, both of their moods fixing to the one that the song was displaying.

Nino was singing with the kwamis and they watched as they both leaned in, only for Adrien to turn away, his expression regretful.

Nino beckoned for the other lake creatures to sing with him and they began a chorus.

Marinette let out a silent sigh as she rested her cheek in her palm. She knew that there was no way she'd be able to persuade him. They rowed out into the middle of the lake and she looked down at the water.

"You know, I feel bad not really knowing your name," Adrien smiled, "Maybe I can guess."

"Mildred?"

She pulled a disgusted face and shook her head as she stuck her tongue out, making him laugh.

"Ok, no then," He chuckled, "Diana?"

She shook her head.

"Rachel?"

"Marinette, her name is Marinette," Nino came out from the water and whispered to him.

Adrien looked over his shoulder as he listened to the voice.

"Marinette?" He repeated.

She nodded excitedly, smiling.

"Marinette," He said more certain and she smiled as she grabbed his hand, "That's kinda pretty."

She looked down at their hands, trying not to blush, before looking back up at him.

"Ok, Marinette," He smiled placing his other hand over hers.

Nino and the other lake creatures began to sing again as the two went beneath a willow tree. They gently floated along as the creatures continued their song, gradually persuading the prince.

Luka joined in mid-chorus and the flamingos immediately shushed him as they continued. The fish began to squirt water upwards as fireflies danced around the boat. The two had now closed their eyes and were about to kiss- when the boat was tipped over.

"Good work," Hawkmoth smirked as he saw Chloe and Nathalie emerge from the lake's depths, "That was a close one."

* * *

Adrien was on a rooftop playing the song he'd heard Marinette sing when she'd rescued him. Mr Bourgeois, approached him a solemn look on his face.

"Adrien, if I may say," He spoke, "Far better than any dream girl, is one of special blood. One warm and caring, and right before your eyes."

The older man then gestured towards the window of the room Marinette was staying in. Adrien looked up to see her brushing her hair and smiled as she walked away before sighing. He then looked at his flute before deciding to toss it into the ocean's waters below.

He then looked back at the window of Marinette's room before he heard a familiar voice. It was sweet and melodious, like he remembered it, and he immediately looked for the owner of the voice.

He looked down to the see the silhouette of a young woman and he could spot a necklace of some sort changing colors in the mist. He looked again and his eyes began to change until he was put under her spell.

* * *

"Marinette! Marinette!" Luka swooped down into her room, "Wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news, congratulations!"

Nino was awoken from his sleep and stretched.

"What is all this shouting about?" He asked.

"As if you two didn't know," The seagull nudged them, "The whole town's talking the Prince getting himself hitched this afternoon. You know, he's getting married. Look I just wanted to wish you luck, catch ya later! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The seagull then took off, leaving a very confused Nino and Marinette. Then it all clicked into place in her brain and she smiled at the thought.

She did a little twirl, with Nino in her hands before kissing his cheek. She then placed him down and began to mess with her hair before running out of her room and down the grand staircase. She paused as she spotted Adrien, Mr Bourgeois and another woman.

"Well, it seems I was mistaken, Adrien," He spoke bowing at the two, "This mystery maiden of yours, does in fact exist. And she is indeed lovely."

The maiden then gave a smile to the older man, as Marinette watched in horror.

"We'd like to be married as soon as possible," She heard Adrien speak.

"Of course, of course," The man spoke, "But these things do take time you know."

"This afternoon, Mr Bourgeois," The blonde spoke in a monotone, "The wedding ship departs at sunset. Oh, very well Adrien. As you wish."

Marinette covered her eyes in despair before rushing off to her room. The 'mystery maiden' look behind her shoulder to spot the bluenette running away. She scoffed as touched her necklace. No-one would find out about her plan.

* * *

Luka was flying to see Marinette when he heard her singing from inside the boat. He looked inside a window to see a different woman singing in front of a mirror about her plan. She stepped onto her dressing table and peered into the mirror, but instead of her having a normal reflection, she had a reflection showing Hawkmoth chuckling.

"Hawkmoth!" The seagull breathed, "She's gonna- I gotta-"

He began to fly off, when he hit his head on the side of the boat.

"Marinette! Marinette!" He called as he flew towards her.

He landed on the dock beside her.

"Marinette, I was flying, of course I was flying, and I saw the- the moth! Hawkmoth was watching the mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes," He spoke still dazed, he grabbed Nino, " Don't you hear what I'm telling you? The prince is marrying Lila, a creation made by Hawkmoth!"

Marinette gasped.

"Are you sure about this?" Nino asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Luka spoke, "I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do?" Tikki asked, splashing some water onto the dock.

Marinette stood up and looked at the ship heading towards the setting sun. Hawkmoth's words set into her head.

_'Only when the sun sets on the third day...'_

Mustering all of her courage, the girl dived into the water, rising instantly in a panic. She'd forgotten that she couldn't swim. Acting fast, Nino snipped the ropes containing wooden barrels, sending them into the ocean.

"Marinette, grab onto that," He instructed, "Tikki get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you."

"I'll try!" The small fish smiled before attaching herself, with a rope, to the barrel Marinette clung to.

"I gotta get to the sea king, he must know about this," Nino spoke.

"Me? What about me?" Luka hopped frantically.

"You, find a way to stall that wedding!" Nino instructed before diving into the water.

"Stall the wedding?" Luka repeated, "What am I- that's it!"

He then took off towards the lake calling to all of the other birds. They instantly heard and followed.

"Move it, let's go!" He called, "We've got an emergency here!"

Some sea lions and dolphins heard him and soon they were all heading towards the boat.

The wedding had begun and Adrien was walking Lila, the mystery woman, down the aisle. Plagg growled as she walked past and she simply kicked him on the nose with her high heels. The two reached the end of the aisle, where the archbishop stood. He then began to read from the book.

Tikki struggled as she pulled Marinette towards the boat.

"Don't worry, Marinette," She panted, "We- we're gonna make it! We're almost there!"

"Do you, Adrien, take Lila to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The elderly man asked.

Lila looked behind at the sunset and smirked as she knew that Marinette's time was running out.

"I do," The prince's voice came out in monotone.

A bird's shriek caught the female's attention and she peered behind her shoulder.

"And do you, Lila-"

A flock of small blue birds dived towards the female, making her duck and shriek. She stood back up again, only gasp as they zipped under her legs. The flock of birds then began to torment the guests and soon sea lions had found their way on board.

A group of pelicans found their way to the bride and the fish inside their beaks began to squirt water at the girl. A lobster landed on her head and pinched her nose, making her yelp in pain, as starfish stuck themselves to her body- one covering her mouth.

The archbishop, undisturbed, continued to read as the animals continued to act out.

"Get off of me you little slimy- oh!" The female exclaimed as a sea lion began to toss her like a ball.

Through the chaos, Tikki had managed to swim to the boat and Marinette had began to scale the boat. As she made her way to the railing, the sea lion tossed Lila onto the cake. Everything on the table broke or fell to the floor and the female growled.

A group of dolphins then jumped up and squirted water onto the brunette's face. She was about to yell, when Luka shrieked into her ear and grabbed at her necklace. She grabbed him and began to shake him.

"Oh why you little-" Her anger was beginning to show.

Plagg tugged at his leash, until it snapped and he bounded towards Lila. As she struggled with Luka, he opened his jaw and clamped it down on the woman's behind.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain as she arched her back and the necklace on her neck snapped.

The charm broke and the sound of Marinette's voice filled the air. It was sweet and melodious, as always, and lacked the dark air that it had when Lila used it. It snaked its way around the female, while the enchantment Hawkmoth placed on Adrien wore off.

He rubbed his head in pain before turning his attention to Marinette.

Her voice made its way back to her throat and she smiled as she felt the familiar vibration as she sang.

"Marinette?" He asked.

"Adrien," She smiled as Plagg bounded up to her.

"You can, you can talk," He ran towards her.

"Adrien, get away from her!" A male voice came from Lila's body, she placed a hand over her mouth.

"It was you all the time," He smiled at her.

"Oh Adrien, I wanted to tell you," She spoke as the sun began to set behind them.

"Adrien, no!" Lila called out as the two were about to kiss.

The sun set and Marinette recoiled in pain. She dropped to her knees as her tail began to form, replacing her legs. Lila cackled as she saw what had happened transforming into the villain as she did so.

"You're too late!" Hawkmoth cackled as he charged towards the mermaid, "So long, lover boy!"

She then disappeared over the edge with Marinette in her arms.

"Marinette!" Adrien called after her.

* * *

"Poor little princess," Hawkmoth spoke, "It's not you that I'm after. I have much bigger fish to fry."

"Hawkmoth, stop!" Marinette's father stood in the way, his trident glowing. Nino sniffed.

"Why, King Tom," The villain spoke as she looked at his trident, "How are you?"

"Let her go!" The man threatened.

"Not a chance, Tom," The male replied, "She's mine now. We made a deal."

"Daddy please!" The mermaid begged as Chloe and Nathalie held her back, "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to!"

The male raised his trident and aimed it towards the contract. Hawkmoth chuckled as it stayed in tact.

"You see," He chuckled, "The contract's legal. Binding and completely unbreakable, even for you. Of course, I always was a businessman, with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king, is a very precious commodity."

A golden whirlpool of magic them engulfed the young mermaid. The male tried to move forward, when the villain stopped him.

"However, I'll be willing to make a trade for someone even better," He spoke.

"Adrien! What are you doing?!" Mr Bourgeois called as the young man rowed out into the ocean.

"I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again!" He called back as he continued to row.

"Now do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth asked, holding out a contract.

The king turned and sighed before closing his eyes and signing the contract. The villain chuckled.

"It's done then!" He cackled as the whirlpool traveled to the king.

"No!" Marinette called out as her father was engulfed by the magic.

King Tom was soon replaced by a small, grey, withered creature. His crown and trident were on the sea bed and he was now smaller than Nino.

"You're majesty," The crab lamented solemnly.

"Daddy," The mermaid looked at her father.

"At last," Hawkmoth picked up the crown and placed it on his head, "It's mine!"

He chuckled as he picked up the trident, feeling the power coarse through his veins.

Marinette could feel the rage building up in her as she watched him chuckle.

"You- you monster!" She threw herself at him, only to be easily swatted away.

"Don't fool with me you little brat!" The villain pointed her father's trident at her, "Contracts are- ah!"

Something struck the villain, making him turn to see Adrien there.

"Fool," He remarked before looking at his two eels, "After him!"

"Adrien! Just go!" Marinette cried out as Hawkmoth held her back.

The blonde surfaced and grabbed the edge of the row boat, only to get dragged back down by the two eels. Nino and Tikki spotted that he needed to breath and acted fast.

Nino pinched Nathalie on the tail and Tikki kept hitting Chloe in the face with her tail. Soon both eels let go, but the prince had run out of air.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart," Hawkmoth aimed the trident at the prince, only for Marinette to knock him off aim.

The bolt of golden light hit the two eels instead and they immediately exploded into nothing but golden dust.

"My henchmen!" The villain tried to gather the golden dust they had now become, "My little helpers!"

She then glared at the mermaid who was swimming up towards the boat on the surface. This was far from over.

* * *

Marinette had just surfaced and she was swimming towards Adrien, who was swimming towards her.

"Adrien, you've gotta get away from here!" She pleaded.

"No, I won't leave you," The blonde protested.

The water then began to move and they could sense a shaking motion around them. They were suddenly separated by a giant crown and they noticed they were on Hawkmoth's head. The villain cackled.

Both dove down into the water below as the villain grew bigger and bigger.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" The villain boomed.

"Look out!" Adrien yelled as one of Hawkmoth's large hands came crashing down.

Both swam out of the way as the villain continued to ramble on.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" He smiled, "The waves obey my every whim!"

"Adrien!" Marinette cried out as the two were separated by a gigantic wave.

"The sea and all its toils, bow to my power!" The villain then stirred the water with the trident, making it glow.

A whirlpool then formed and a whole group of shipwrecks were brought up. Marinette took cover behind a rock and she spotted Adrien swimming nearby. A boat appeared and submerged him in the water.

"Adrien," Marinette called out as she struggled against the current.

The prince passed underneath the ship and managed to grab and loose rope. Mustering all of his strength, the young man then lifted himself onto the deck.

Hawkmoth spotted Marinette struggling to stay afloat, and sent a bolt of light towards the rock she hung onto. The rock disintegrated and the mermaid was flung into the whirlpool. She looked up and saw Hawkmoth staring back down at her a wicked smirk on his face. He aimed his trident at her and began to shoot.

Adrien rushed towards the wheel. While Hawkmoth was distracted, he rammed the boat towards the villain.

"It's over for true love!" The villain cackled, before gasping in pain as the splintered wood from the ship pierced his chest.

Adrien washed up on the sea shore and let out a sigh. Lightening struck and the villain began to sink into the water, bringing the shipwreck with them.

Down in the waters below, the polyps turned back into mer-people. Each smiled in wonder and amazement as they felt their arms and tails return. King Tom smiled as he saw his trident and crown.

Marinette looked at Adrien from a rock nearby. It was like Deja Vu and she giggled at the coincidence.

Not too far away, her father and Nino were watching.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" The king remarked.

"Well, it's like I always say," The crab sighed, "Children should be free to lead their lives however they want to lead it."

"You said that?" The king raised a brow.

The crab chuckled.

"Well I guess there's just one problem left," He sighed.

"And what's that your majesty?" Nino pondered.

"How much I'm going to miss her," The male spoke before putting his trident into the water.

A golden light traveled from its tip and to the mermaid, quickly attaching itself to her tail. Marinette noticed instantly and smiled as she looked back at her father. He smiled back and so did Nino.

Marinette began to swim towards the now waking prince.

Adrien woke up and felt slightly groggy, only to have that replaced when he spotted Marinette.

The ran towards each other, wrapping each other in a big hug before sharing that true love's kiss they owed each other.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry this update isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be abroad for a few days with my family and won't be able to update.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and as soon as I'm back I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**D.L.D**


	4. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Since some of you guys want me to continue Little Red Riding Bug, it got me thinking why not make it a complete story. So I'll publish one going into more detail from the first chapter.**

**It'll show how Marinette met Chat and how their friendship deepened and then leads to the events of the first chapter in this. Hopefully it'll be what you guys wanted, if not I'll just put the continuation on this story.**

**However if not, this way you guys get the story and I can put the other twisted fairy tales on this one! Plus I kinda feel like doing it as a full story anyway. It makes me feel a little better about my writing skills.**

**Thanks for reading this and if you have any further questions just P.M me or say in reviews :)**

**P.S. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the day after :)**


	5. Little Red Riding Bug Story's up!

**The Little Red Riding Bug story is up! It's called Into The Woods and hopefully you guys enjoy it! **

**That's all I really have to say and sorry for all the repetitive author's notes in this story, I usually don't do this! Again, really sorry. **

**Right now, I'm working on a Beauty and the Beast chapter so that should be up soon and it'll be a fractured tale not a copy of the Disney movie. **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Bug and The Cat

**A/N: It's been more than a month! Sorry... I might as well say that I may not update this often as my schedule is packed, however I may update it every once in a while. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for all the author's notes. This doesn't usually happen.**

**If you have any fairy tales you want to see in a twisted version, please say so!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Thunder crashed outside as Marinette worked on her latest design. Her town hadn't seen a storm this bad in years and now it was raining like there was no tomorrow. The wind howled and she could hear the rain pounding against the window panes. Fortunately she was inside and not outside. It looked terrible out there.

"Marinette! I need your help!" Max Kante ran up to the bluenette. He was drenched and had a frantic look on his face.

Marinette was known as the town's most fearless female and that was what attracted most of the men towards her. She was able to think on her feet and had done what nobody else had dared to, often exploring abandoned houses and encountering wolves. However she was also seen as strange and it didn't help that her mother had died many years ago.

It was actually her mother's illness that made her obsessed with finding out the truth of everything and creating cures for things. She wanted to change the world for the better and that was why she often explored places.

The female looked up from her pile of fabrics and looked at her old classmate.

"What is it this time?" She sighed.

"There's a beast!" The male cried out, "And I'm not the only person who's seen it! Juleka, Rose, Luka, Kagami even! He's captured Mylene. We believe it's a cursed man."

"Cursed?" Her blue eyes sparkled with intrigued, "Go on, I have to write this down. Alya!"

"On it!" The brunette began to write down what Max had said.

"He lives in an abandoned castle West of here," The male continued, "It was the late Queen Emilie and King Gabriel's. From our extensive research we believe their son, Adrien, is the beast."

"Adrien?" The female repeated, "As in our friend Adrien? The one who died the night Hawkmoth attacked?"

"Yes!" Max exclaimed, "I know it makes no sense, but trust me on this!"

"Ok, I'm trusting you," She sighed, "Alya, have you noted everything down?"

"Yep!" The brunette passed her the paper, "Are you heading out?"

"Someone has to," Marinette put on her riding hood, "Mylene's being held captive."

"Good luck!" Both adults called as the woman ran out into the pouring rain.

**...0o0...**

Marinette stood outside of the large castle. It looked like it hadn't been tended to in a while and it sent a chill down her spine. She didn't know what to expect in there and from Max's description the beast inside was monstrous.

The wind whipped at the female's shivering form as the rain continued to soak her already drenched body. Her teeth chattered as she felt the cold water on her skin and rain water fell into her eyes. It was freezing out there.

Gingerly, the female pushed open the door and stepped inside. Furniture was scattered everywhere with everything looking as if it had been untouched for years. She couldn't help but smile. Adrenaline pumped into her veins as she studied the foyer a little more.

A light flickered in the corner of her eye and she turned towards it.

"Hello?" She called out.

Nothing.

The light moved and she followed.

"Please, I came here to save a friend," She spoke, "I'd really appreciate the help."

The light continued, unfazed by her words. It led her up a stone staircase to a room filled with holding cells.

The sound of coughing came from one and she rushed to it, her brow furrowed.

"Mylene!" She clasped her friend's hands, "You're hands are like ice."

"Marinette?" The female looked at the bluenette before letting go, "You shouldn't be here! Go!"

"Go?" Her expression was confused, "I came here to save you. Max said that-"

"Ignore Max," Mylene's eyes darted from left to right, "Just leave!"

"But-"

A low growl was heard in the darkness.

"Mylene what was that?" Marinette looked around her.

"The beast," The female gulped, "Marinette go!"

"No way!" The bluenette stood up and spoke into the darkness, "I don't know who you are, but let her go! She's done nothing wrong!"

"She trespassed," A low voice responded.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Marinette smiled as she spotted a pair of green eyes in the darkness, "Please, I'll do anything to make sure she's safe."

"Marinette! No!" Mylene protested, "Don't do it! I'll be fine, go home!"

"Even trade places," The bluenette looked at her friend.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked.

"Positive," She smiled.

"Deal," She felt something brush past her and then heard the door to the holding cell open.

"Marinette! Please!" Mylene begged.

"I'm sorry..." The bluenette responded as she watched her friend disappear into the darkness.

She then collapsed into tears.

**...0o0...**

Morning came and Marinette was determined to find out more about this mysterious beast. The night she arrived, he had told her the one rule was to never go into the West wing. When she asked why, the simple answer was it was forbidden. But she really did want to know why.

Something about the wing interested her. Just like all the many things that did before it. She had to know what was there.

She had been at the castle for a few days and had learned a lot about the beast and everyone in the castle. She had concluded that they were under some sort of curse and she wanted to help them sure it somehow, but she didn't know how. But she was sure it had something to do with the West wing.

"Thinking about the west wing?" Tikki, the teapot, asked.

"Mhm," The bluenette hummed as she thought, "What do you think he has there?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Tikki sighed, "Just don't go up there. You'll anger him."

"I don't think he'd harm me," Marinette laughed, "If he wanted to he would have when I first came here."

"Don't underestimate him," Plagg, the clock, chuckled, "He can lose his temper quickly."

"Sure he can," Marinette giggled.

"Between you and me, he has a soft spot for you," Nino, the candelabra, whispered.

"Nino! Don't tell her that!" Alya, the feather duster, hit him.

"But it's true, ma cherie," He responded, "Just like I have one for you."

The two began to flirt and the others rolled their eyes.

"Ok, moving from that topic," Plagg shuddered, "You just shouldn't go to the West wing. Even I don't and I love to annoy Him."

Marinette nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. She knew that she had to know what was in the West wing. It might just help with the curse. So she hatched a plan.

**...0o0...**

All was dark. Night had descended upon the residents of the castle and many slept soundly, their dreams filled with hopes of a new life where they weren't objects.

Marinette was at the landing, thinking as her body guided her towards the West Wing. She knew that doing this would have dire consequences, but by now all she wanted to do was fix the curse.

Walking through the upturned and trashed room, the female paused at a portrait of what looked like a young man. If she didn't know any better, she'd of thought that it was what the beast would really look like, but she shook those thoughts away.

Gradually, the female approached the glowing rose in the centre of the room. It was underneath a glass cylindrical case and floated above the marble pedestal it was on.

Marinette let out a breath as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear before placing her fingers on the smooth glass. Silently, she lifted the case and placed it to the side. The rose remained as it was, the only difference being how brightly it glowed. The bluenette's blue eyes glistened as she stared at the flower, wondering if she should touch it.

_'It would help me to figure this out,'_ The female pondered as she tentatively reached out towards it.

She grasped the rose and its light faded, there was a deafening roar and several screams before all went silent and black.

* * *

Marinette woke up to find herself bound down by tight leather straps. Her vision was cloudy and she could just about hear everything around her.

"She's gone crazy!"

"I know, muttering about beasts and talking objects."

"I think it's for the best we send her here," The first voice spoke.

"I know..." The second voice faltered.

"Send me where?" Marinette found her voice.

"She's awake!" The first voice yelped, "Sedate her! Doctor!"

"I'm on it," A new voice spoke, "We'll have her at the hospital in no time."

"The hospital?" Marinette's eyes widened, "No! Not there! I'm not insane! I saw a beast! I saw talking objects! I-I-..."

Haziness soon took over the female closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered thinking was: _'What happened?'_


	7. Chloe and the three kwamis

**A/N: So...it's been a while since I updated this. I thought to make a new twisted tale this time with Chloe being Goldilocks from Goldilocks and the three bears. I have a few more ideas but if you guys have any don't hesitate to tell me. There's a bunch of fairy tales so I'll be happy to twist any in some way.**

**Hopefully you guys like it,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess with golden hair the shone in the sun. She had the widest icy blue eyes and a smile that made even the cloudiest day turn sunny. She was treasure to everyone who was around her - I bet that's what you thought this started with. A typical fairy tale about some dumb princess. If so then you were wrong.

Chloe was not like your average princess. In fact she was more like a tyrant. Her blonde hair and innocent look deceived all into thinking she was kind and pure; instead she was cruel and spoiled. The teen often demanded presents from all her subjects on her birthday, even if they were extremely poor. If she didn't like it: it was thrown away. Simple.

So every year on the spoiled princess' birthday, all of the kingdom would flock to the castle. All had to bear gifts or else they would be imprisoned, possibly facing an execution. It was a hard, cruel life. But a life many lived, for the benefits on the kingdom. Benefits many wondered that were even worth it anymore. Dealing with an overgrown brat that would someday be their queen. The only thing stopping her from killing everyone there her parents, and after that her own self-control. That's if she had any.

One of these subjects was Wang Fu, though many called him Master or Master Fu. Master Fu was an elderly man. He had seen many things and had gone through just as many to escape his home country and come to this kingdom. In fact he was the keeper of a miraculous secret. The miraculous.

The miraculous were extraordinary things, often gifted to those deemed worthy enough to have one. Each miraculous had a kwami and that kwami had a power. Ladybug and Chat Noir were famous examples in this kingdom. One of the finest pairs Master Fu had recruited and team many looked up to. Especially the princess.

So, this is where our story really begins.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Marinette groaned as she headed towards the castle.

Once again it was Chloe'd birthday. The one day everyone in the kingdom dreaded, simply because they had to fork out for an ungrateful brat who didn't give two shits about them anyway. Something the princess had openly admitted to in front of her subjects. Calling them expendable workers who were simply to stupid to climb the social ladder. Something that was more or less proven impossible unless you married into wealth.

But no-one married for love these days. You'd be extremely lucky if a nobleman was to even glance at you if you were a peasant.

"I know," Alya sighed as she walked beside her friend, "My mom was working all night cooking. Something about a big order."

"Of course," Marinette rolled her eyes, "Only the best for _Chloe._"

Both females continued to grumble as they headed through the castle gates, only to stop as the spotted Master Fu. The old man greeted them with a smile, watching with interest as they came over.

"It's good to see you Master Fu," Marinette smiled.

"Yeah that last winter wasn't too good," Alya agreed, "Where have you been for the past few months?"

"Coming up with a way to teach the princess a valuable lesson," The old man answered as he continued to walk. The girls followed.

"What do mean?" Marinette raised a brow, "You aren't intending to do anything bad are you?"

"No," He answered simply, "Just wait and you will see."

Both girls just sighed as the old man faded into the crowd, curiosity and worry clouding their minds. After all, what could he have planned for Chloe?

* * *

"Toss!" Chloe frowned as she waved her hand, "Next!"

A young couple left, the woman in tears and the man with a frown. They'd both worked hard and saved a large amount of their wages to buy the princess her gift. Money that could have gone towards feeding their children. They had ended up in debt to buy the princess a gift she simply turned away.

However no-one protested or said otherwise. No-one could. One word against the monarchy and they would be beheaded for treason. Maybe even tortured before. So they all stayed silent. Pretending that what was going on was ok - even if it wasn't.

"I said next," Chloe huffed as she played with her tiara.

Master Fu stepped forward a blank expression on his face. He then produced three boxes.

"I have three boxes," He spoke, "In each one is a kwami. I am willing to give you one but you must choose."

The princess sat there in shock, her eyes wide. She was getting a kwami! One of the rarest things on Earth. Something only important or special people got.

"What is in the first one?" She asked.

"In the first box is the Dragon miraculous," The old man smiled as he opened the box, "It has the power to change forms to either wind, water or lightning."

Chloe peered at the choker, a frown gathering on her lips. She did not like how it looked neither did she want to have it. It was too plain and not fancy enough for a person of her status.

"Pass," She said haughtily, "The second box?"

"The Bee miraculous," Master Fu had a plain face, as he revealed the second box, "It has the power of subjection in the form of an ability named Venom."

Inside was the Bee miraculous, however due to the princess' words he was unsure of whether she's refuse or not. He had thought to take another one but they were all in use, Ladybug and Chat Noir having to borrow them for a threat that occurred a few days ago. He'd promised those kwamis that they could rest today.

"It does look pretty," The blonde spoke, reaching out before shaking her head, "No. I want the last one."

_'It has to be the Ladybug miraculous,' _Chloe thought, _'He'd save the best till last.'_

"If you say so," Master Fu passed her the final box before leaving.

"I have the Ladybug miraculous!" Chloe couldn't help but smile as she opened the small box. A frown fell onto her lips. "It's empty! I - he - it isn't..."

The princess couldn't help but feel enraged at herself. In the process of wanting the best miraculous, she had forgotten about the ones that were within her reach. The ones that had been shown to her.

"Everybody go home," She got up from her throne, "Leave your gifts here. The party is over."

Everyone did as they were instructed, leaving their gifts to the side. They then bowed or curtsied before exiting the room, leaving the princess to think about what she had just lost.


	8. The Maiden in the tower

**A/N: A little Alya and Nino to join into the pack. Any fairy tales you can think of, don't hesitate to suggest! I really want to make this story worth publishing and sorry for the random updates (I'm terrible at time management)**

* * *

"I really should cut my hair," Alya sighed as she brushed out her long auburn locks.

It took on average around three hours to brush through the long and wild hair, a daily chore for the otherwise bored princess. A princess stuck in a tower and forced to wait as men climbed up her hair, leaving dirt and other things inside her otherwise clean locks.

Her life was aggravating to say the least. Or it was to her. She had wanted to see the world and explore. To be her own person, and yet here she was stuck in a tower. Her chores and passion for painting being her only company.

"Oh let down your hair, fair maiden."

Alya rolled her eyes as she peeped out of her window. Down below was a dark skinned man. He was young and unlike the others wore no fancy clothes or jewels. This intrigued her. So she let down her hair.

The young man climbed, making sure not to yank too hard or to get unnecessary dirt in her hair.

'He is different,' Alya thought as she watched him climb.

But different wasn't enough. She wasn't in the market to become a wife. To spend her days birthing children and probably dying from said birthing. No she wanted to explore. To be independent. And she was almost there. She just had to stay silent for a week or so and she would make her escape.

"So it's true," Her thoughts were broken by the man whose face was only inches from hers. "There is someone in the tower."

"Yep and you can go back home, because I'm not in need to be saved," Alya spoke fiercely, her hands ready to yank her hair from his grasp.

"Well I didn't come to save you," The man replied sheepishly, "Only to talk. From what I've heard it sounds pretty lonely up here."

"It is," Alya eyed him warily as she loosened her hold, "But why would you care? Don't you have better things to do?"

"I wish I did," The man laughed as he extended his hand to shake hers. "I'm Nino."

"Alya," She smiled as she shook his hand. She then swiftly removed her hair from his grasp, causing him to fall to the ground. "If you really want to keep my company come back tomorrow."

"I will," He responded and the princess only laughed as she thought about him. He really was a fool if he thought she couldn't see past his act.

* * *

A week had passed and Nino still persisted. Each day he would come and tell her stories about his life, or give her gifts like flowers he found or a book. Once he even gave her a flute.

"So you have something to pass time," He'd answered when she'd asked why.

He definitely was strange. Well that's what Alya thought of him. But the young man was growing on her. Unlike the first few visits, she let him climb down. She didn't make him fall from the tower. In fact she even shared her wish to explore the world with him and he told her he'd accompany her is she'd let him.

So Alya decided that today she'd let Nino 'rescue' her from the tower.

But he didn't come. She waited and she waited but his voice didn't call for her to let him up.

"Where could you be?" Alya sighed as she rested on her windowsill. Doubt began to cloud her mind and she frowned as she looked at the setting sun. "Maybe I was right when I suspected he was like the others..."

Then, as the last rays of the setting sun shone, Nino appeared a smile on his face as he spotted her waiting.

"Why are you late?" Alya frowned as she looked at the man.

"Sorry I looked around all day for these," He held up a pair of scissors. "You won't believe how hard they are to get."

"You - you would let me explore the world?" Her voice was quiet, "You'd let me escape, even though you could easily claim me..."

"Well you said you wanted to explore the world," He grinned sheepishly. "Plus I'd rather earn your heart than take it."

Tears filled Alya's eyes as she thought about what he'd just done. Lowering her hair, she clambered from her window and took the scissors from his hands. Cutting her hair into a shoulder-length cut, she placed a firm kiss on his lips startling the man.

"You've already earned it," She smiled softly before smirking, "Now let's explore the world!"

Nino smiled as Alya began to marvel about the grass and sky. She definitely was different, but then again she probably thought of him in the same way.


End file.
